Memoirs of a Teenage Amneasic
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Kuki loses her memory falling down a flight of stairs details inside Rated T for blood in chap 13 and 14 Now complete Don't 4get to vote on our profile the next story you want with the Memoirs series You'll have till the 10th to vote. BONUS CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac

Summery: While in school Kuki falls down some stairs and gets amnesia she dosnt remember her boyfriend Ace(Lol we find that funny!) her best friend Wally, her little sister Mushi, or her friends, read as Kuki goes on a quest to reveal the truth about her self please note they are no longer in the KND and there is no such thing as the TND but they still have their memories.

"Heads, I win." said Wally as he looked at the coin he and his best friend, Kuki, just flipped. "You have to go back inside and get our report." Kuki mumbled something incoherent but trudged up the stairs of Gallagher High anyways.

She had just reached the last step when she missed her footing and came toppling down.

"KUKI!" yelled Wally as he rushed toward his best friend, her head was bleeding, he quickly got out his cell phone and dialed 911, within minutes an ambulance came and took Kuki on a stretcher with a worried Wally climbing in.

Wally sat next to Kuki and held her hand. "Come on Kooks, be strong Kooks." her eyes began to close as the nurse put on an oxygen mask. "Come on Kooks, I love you." said Wally, finally voicing what he felt for his best friend.

"Boyfriend?" asked the nurse.

"No, I've been her best friend since like kindergarten." replied Wally looking at Kuki's closed eyes.

Review! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kuki PoV

Don't own KND oh and in this fic Wally's smart like in my fic Wallabee Reversed.

'Why does my head hurt,' I thought sitting up, I looked next to me. There was a boy with blonde hair he looked like my best friend Wally but he didn't look 12(Note their 17) he seemed older and much taller. "Wally.." I said carefully.

Wally shot up, and looked at me. "KOOKS!" he hugged me, definitely Wally, I thought. Thank goodness your up I've been worried sick about you, Fanny, Abby, and Rachel were calling off the hook yesterday as well as Patton, Hoagie, and Nigel." he took a deep breath. "How are you feeling Kuki?"

I thought I really wanted an nice cream cone oh and a rainbow monkey. "Ice cream and my rainbow monkeys!" I yelled. I watched as Wallys eye's grew with fear.

"Kuki you grew out of rainbow monkey when you turned thirteen."

"That's silly, silly! I'm twelve, when are we gonna go to the tree house!" Wally just stared at me as I continued to rant I took this as my cue to shut up.

"Kuki were not twelve anymore were seventeen, see." he said pulling out his wallet which revealed a drivers license, it's 2013 not 2006"

"2013! The end of the world!" I screamed. Wally chuckled.

"It's January 5, 2013, December 12, all that happened was small meteorite of 2.1 cm in diameter crashed into the Gobi Dessert and almost his some poor lama on the head." I laughed. Just then my best friend, Abby, came running in. "Heya Kuki, how ya doin?" she asked.

"I'm doing OK, I guess, though I cNt remember the past five years if my life." I replied.

Abby nodded. "Abby's dad told Abby there might be some memory problems, Abby thinks it's only temporary though." she said.

I looked around, where my parents and Mushi? "Hey Abs, Wall, where's mom and dad and Mushi?" I asked I saw their faces get soft as they exchanged a glance.

"Kuki, your parents died in a car crash two years ago, you and your were sister were put into an orphanage someone adopted Mushi, and my mom couldn't take it anymore so she adopted you." said Wally. No it can't be I rubbed my arm and noticed there was a long gash in it. Wally noticed me looking at it.

"You were in the crash too, you walked away with a broken wrist and leg, you were depressed at the time and you started cutting, it took the entire gang and a huge intervention with everyone we fought alongside with in the KND to make you stop. After that you spent six months in a rehabilitation center where I visited you everyday unlike your stupid boyfriend."

I took in what he said. Boyfriend? I have a boyfriend. "I have a boyfriend?" I said. Wally's eyes seem to light with fire, odd I thought only my eyes did that.

"Yea Ace Pratass." he said thru gritted teeth.

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

No own KND or MoaTA

Kuki POV

I had to spend an extra day in the hospital for tests.

All the doctors figured out was that:

1) I lost five years of memory.

2) I was obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys.

3) I acted like a kid.

4) I still had my knowledge of what I learned.

5) I would speak English then would randomly slip into Japanese.

6) and I had a craving for Onigiri, Yakisoba, Okonomiyaki, Mochi, and Ocha. Which was Japanese food that was commonly eaten during Oshogatsu, a Japanese holiday celebrating the new year that lasted one week, where family would just be together which of course my parents celebrated.

After Dr. Lincoln deemed me ready to leave, Wally drove me home. If I could call it home. I still couldn't believe my parents died, Mushi was adopted, I was dating Ace Pratass, and I lived with Wally.

It was dark out by the time Wally pulled into his-no our driveway. Wally got out of the car and ran to the other side opening the door for me.

"Thanks Wally." I said.

"Anytime Kooks." he said as they walked into the Beatle's no our house-God this was to get used to.

When we walked in Mrs. Beatle's greeted us. "Hi Wally, Hi Kuki." she said giving each of us a hug. "I left dinner out for you kids, Joey is sleeping and I just got Sydney down for bed." we said our thanks and left, me and Wally went to the kitchen when something dawned on me, who was Sydney?

"Hey Wally." I asked.

"Yea Kooks." he said looking at me.

"Who's Sydney?" I asked curios to know who this mystery girl was.

Wally smiled like a father would smile when his little girl was mentioned. "Sydney's our daughter."

"WHAT!" I asked.

The end! Haha no not really lol

Wally laughed. "Got ya Kooks." (A/N got ya readers! Sorry *Points finger at Morgan* SHE MADE US! Morgan: Did not now back to the story!)

I sighed in relief. I didn't have a kid with Wally.

"She's your daughter." said Wally solemnly.

"WHAT!" I nearly screamed again. So I did get pregnant! Who was the father? Ace?

"Easy Kooks I'm kidding God I love it that your a kid again." he said laughing. I smacked his arm with the back of my hand, my eyes starting to show that fire they always had. Wally noticed. "And now I remember why I don't do that." I smiled nodding showing him he got the correct answer.

"So," I said looking him in the eye, my hand on my hips. "let us try this again, who is Sydney?" I asked.

Wally replied. "Sydney is my little sister, she a year and a half with blonde hair and violet eyes, she was born the day you got out of rehab, and since you have violet eyes and I have blonde hair everyone thought she was our daughter, it used to be our little joke, still is." he said laughing. "Sydney got the violet eyes from my mum, but no one knew that." he continued.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked him.

"Nothing that can't be discussed over pizza." he said opening the Pizza Hut Pizza box and taking two slices of pizza for himself then getting two slices for me.

There you go as we believe we promised some reviews who reviewed. We hope you liked it now chapter question! How many of you fell for the Sydney-is-Wally-and-Kuki's-daughter and/or Sydney-is-Kuki's-daughter. So review!


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own KND or MoaTA

I learned allot over dinner. Somethings were that Wally was smart, Nigel and Rachel were dating(FINALLY!) Hoagie and Abby were dating as well as Fanny and Patton. I was on the Volleyball team, I had an obsession with my sketch pad and pencil. After a while it was time for us to go to bed.

The Beatle's were a rich family. I had been given one of the spare rooms that was conjoined with Wally's through a bathroom.

The inside was painted green, my favorite color, hung around the room were some of my sketches that mainly contained my friends, though there were some wildlife and nature picture that gave my room an harmonic feel.

I realized that my old room at home at been transferred to this one, there was still my four poster bed and the mahogany dresser. I wondered if my diary was still in the same place.

I went to my bed and found the secret door that contained my diary I had since I was 10 and still in the KND. I flipped through it. It was comforting to see my handwriting telling me things about my life and not someone else telling me about what has happened. I closed it, I would read it later.

"Knock knock," said Wally knocking on the bathroom door..

"Come in." I said and the bathroom door opened to reveal Wally in a pair of gym shorts and no top. I looked at his chest, he had a 12 pack! I bit my bottom lip, did this always happen now that we were living together?

"Hey Kooks, just came in to say goodnight."

I got up an hugged him. I spoke still hugging him. "Thanks Wally, for everything, I must of put you though hell these past two years."

He chuckled. "I'd do anything for you Kuki." he said his hand smoothing down my hair and resting on the small of my back.

"Night Wally." I said, I had half a mind to kiss his cheek but i didn't know what it would do.

"Night Kooks." he said heading toward the door.

"Hey Wally." He turned around.

"Yea Kooks?" he asked.

"Why am I dating Ace anyway?" and why am I not dating you, I silently added in my head.

His face showed surprise, he spoke. "I don't know Kooks." and with that he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed and changed into a knee length green nightgown I found underneath my pillow. I combed my hair and climbed into bed, anxious to begin the nest day learning more about myself

Hope you enjoyed it! We have discussed it and we will post Kuki's diary entries from when she's 13 and through the following years her entries when she's 15 will be very emotional and dark because that is when her parents will die, Mushi will be adopted, Kuki will begin to cut, her Rehab months and a bunch of other things. We hoped you enjoy this chapter so review! And any questions you have about Kuki's new life will be answered you have until Sunday to send them in for on Monday we will post the next chapter! So review!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own KND or MoaTA

We know we said we were going to post it tomorrow but we got no reviews so we are posting it now! Hope y'all enjoy!

"Don't worry Kooks, I will always be there for you, you know that right?" said Wally.

I sighed. "I know Wally." I looked up into his eyes he smiled.

"I promise to visit every day Kooks, I promise you." he said as he enveloped me into a warm hug. I buried my face into his orange jacket, my arms encircling his torso, his cheek rested on the top of my head.

He pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow Kooks, okay?" he said staring into my eyes.

I nodded my head. "See ya, Wally." and with that Wally climbed into his car and drove away.

I turned around and stared at the building in front of me. Gallagher Rehabilitation Center. It was a big two story building, the place where I was to call home for six months. It looked more like a prison for criminals instead of where one would go to get help.

I took a deep breath and entered the building walking toward the front desk where a girl with brown hair and blue eyes greeted me with a smile that looked forced. I couldn't blame the chick I wouldn't want to do this, have to confront all the crazies and tell them about the program.

"Hi," she greeted. "Are you checking in or visiting?" she inquired.

"Checking in." I said.

"Name?" she asked as she pulled out a clipboard that had what looked like five names.

I spoke. "Kuki Jin Sanban Beatles."

I opened my eyes and stretched, wondering what mom was making for breakfast.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Mom wouldn't be make me breakfast. Mushi wouldn't be bounding in any minute, jumping on my bed till I awoke. My parents were dead, my sister adopted.

Mushi. Was she okay? Was she safe? Did she miss me? Did she still live in Cleveland, Virginia or did she move to some distant land? These questions and more were swarming in my head when I awoke that morning.

I sat there on my bed thinking about all the things I wanted to know.

Then I thought back to my dream I had. Wally did tell me I spent six months in a rehabilitation center. Was this me going in? Or was Jr something my mind had created for me to watch as I slept the night knowing that the past five year of my life was a mystery. And why did I say my last name was Beatles? Obviously my name had to change when I was adopted, but I still kept the Sanban name. I pondered this.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I spoke, my voice still sounded new to me. It changed slightly from when I was a kid.

Wally entered still dressed in his shorts. He smiled at me. His blonde hair stuck up in all directions. "Hey Kooks, how ya feelin?" he asked walking toward my bed and sitting on the edge.

I decided not to tell him about my dream. I knew Wally really didn't like hearing about this stuff so I kept my mouth shit as I spoke."Okay I guess, its just, it feels weird waking up 17 but still feeling like I'm 12. I keep thinking the alarm is going to go off and then we would go and fight the Delightful Dorks or The Common Cold." I said. Wally laughed and pushed his blonde hair back with his hand and smiled.

"Okay Kooks, so as promised, what do you wanna know?" he asked looking at me with those sea green eyes that I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Well..." I began. What should I ask first. All the questions I had before seemed to disappear. "What happened the day we would of been decommissioned?" I asked. That was a topic that my brain seemed to e pondering.

"Well," he started. "For those of us who passed a test, instead of being decommissioned our child brains were made to be those of a teenager. When you were changed you lost intreats with Rainbow Monkeys, though you kept the one I gave you when you had your appendicitis." he said. I remembered that day, it was also my tenth birthday and Wally had given it to me as a present. Wally continued. "When it was my turn, there was a problem." my face paled, a problem, what kind of problem? He continued. "Instead of just changing me to a teenager, it made me a smart teenager, like the electric current sparked my brain cells, kinda like Pikachu's lighting attack."(A/N don't own Pokemon, also did you know that Pikachu's name is gay? Pika means glitter and chu means lips, put it together you get sparkly lips lol okay back to story!) I laughed at this, we used to watch Pokemon when we were kids.

I looked at him as he laughed along with me. The smile that was rare to see when we were kids was plastered onto his face. A line came into my head. 'And you got a smile that could light up this whole town.'(Don't own You Belong With Me) it sounded like a song but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"What happened after we became teenagers?" I asked. It was another thing I wanted to ask, my teen years were something I knew would be any important key in regaining my life as well as my memories.

He looked at me. "Well a bout a year after that you started dating Ace, and I started dating Wendy-" I cut him off.

"Who's Wendy?" I asked. Trying and hoping the venom and annoyance wouldn't seep into my voice, showing that I was in fact, upset.

"Ya know, Wendy Chang." he said.

Wendy Chang. Wendy Chang. Her name sounded familiar. Then a face appeared. It was that of a Chinese girl with bright hazel eyes and red hair, I remembered that her mom was Chinese and her dad was Irish. I knew I didn't like her and she didn't like me. We were enemies since the second grade when she had punched me. It was the week that Wally had the chicken pox so he wasn't with me. I never told Wally about Wendy and her actions, though I knew that he knew that I hated her guts.

I could feel myself get angry. I felt I was going to light up into flames like Father did all those years ago. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself before I spoke.

"Yea," I breathed again. "I remember her." Wally seemed oblivious to the fact that I hated I sounded annoyed. I was angry with myself. I was angry that I was dating Ace Pratass. I was angry at Wally for dating Wendy. I was angry at everyone.

Was this how my life wad now? Full of anger and hatred? Filled with false hopes and dead ends? I didn't know, but I did know three things for sure. I will get the answers I need. I will regain my memories. I will be strong.

Mrs. Beatles voice derailed my train of thought. "KIDS BREAKFAST TIME!" I saw Wally get up and hold out a hand, waiting for me to get up. I smiled and took it. He pulled me up from my comfy spot of my bed.

"Race you downstairs Kooks!" he yelled, smiling as he made a dash for the door.

"Not If I get there first!" I yelled, with a grin as big as his, as I ran after him. My long hair was blowing behind me as I raced after the blonde haired person in front of me. We flew down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, at what seemed to be at the same moment.

"Beat cha Kooks!" said Wally triumphantly raising both of his fists in the air.

"I don't think so, I totally beat ya." I said placing my hand on my hips, trying to catch my breath.

Mrs. Beatles laughed whole-heartedly. "Well you two can discuss it after you eat your breakfast." she said as she placed two plates of eggs and bacon and a glass if milk in front of Wally and I.

We looked at each other and smiled as we dug into our breakfast. A few moments later Joey walked in.

"Hey Kooks, mom told me what happened, how are you feeling?" Joey asked as he yawned, sitting in his chair as his mom placed a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of milk in front of him.

I finished chewing the eggs I had in my mouth and took a swig of milk before I spoke. "I'm feeling okay I guess, still can't remember the past five years if my life, but that's why I have Wally." I said clapping my hand on his shoulder. He grinned as he took a swig of the milk that lay next to his plate.

I remembered what I saw in my dream and what he spoke to me: '"Don't worry Kooks, I will always be there for you, you know that right?"' I smiled to myself at the memory. Even if it was a dream and not an actual memory it still made me feel strong. It made me feel like I could go on, and I knew that Wally would be there right next to me the entire way.

Directors: THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE!

Kuki: Yay can't wait to see what's in store for me next.

Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Patton, Ace, Fanny: When are we gonna come in!

Abby: Abby's not complaining.

Everyone else: yea well you were in chapter two so that don't count!

Directors: Cut it out! You will come in when you come in you can't rush the writers, if ya do, you may end up worse than Kuki. Now our dear readers, please review! Also we are surprised no one had any questions for us, we basically came up with our own.

Now did anyone like the little memory we gave Kuki in the beginning?

Kuki: I liked it! It was so fluffy!

Directors: why thank you Kuki we will also add that memory to out story Kuki and Wally one-shots! Now Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own KND or MoaTA

We finished our breakfast, and excusing our selves we went back upstairs to my room.

We laid there on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I tried to think of memories about the past but nothing came up.

There was the sound of the doorbell ringing. A few minutes later footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs. There was a knock.

"Come in." I said as I watched the door open and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. He looked oddly familiar then I remembered, Ace Pratass, my so called boyfriend. It took him what four days to finally come and see me, and see how I was doing.

I sat up. "Ace?" I said with uncertainty.

"The one and only, Buttercup." I mentally cringed at the nickname, it was awful, but why did he call me that? He walked over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek, thats when he noticed Wally laying down next to me, shirtless. He had fallen asleep about five minutes ago.

I could tell Ace did not like this. It was obvious that Ace did not like my best friend but why?

I saw his eyes trail down my body, I even swore he licked his lips. I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my nightgown, and Wally lying shirtless next to me was obviously not a good sign. So what on what on earth was he thinking? If he's honestly stupid enough to believe I would have sex when Wally when I feel like a 12 year old, the dude's got another thing coming to him.

His eyes were staring at my chest, angry I slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck was that for!" he yelled rubbing his cheek.

"For being a fucking pervert!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Kuki, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" he yelled.

That outburst caught me off guard. He had seen me naked! We had had sex! Oh god I thought I was gonna puke. I quickly covered myself with the blanket.

"Get out of my house Ace! I don't want to see your fucking face again! You hear me!" Wally sat bolt upright it wasn't the first time nor the last time he ha woken up to me screaming. Our room were next to each other at the tree house and in his house.

"I'm up mom!" he yelled. He looked around and saw Ace, his face turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here Pratass!" he asked.

"He was just leaving, Wally." I spoke glaring at Ace who rolled his eyes and left but not after I saw Wally give him a glare which looked like 'I won'.

I feel back onto my bed. My hair going in every which way it was possible. Wally laid on his side. He moved a piece of hair away from my face. He spoke. "What happened Kuki?" He said carefully.

I sighed and told him everything. I even told him what Ace said about seeing me naked, I cried and he held me close. My head burrowed into his chest. I spoke in-between sobs. "Your the best friend a girl could ask for." I said. I took a deep breath and kissed his cheek, not giving a single caring thought in the world. I saw Wally blush which in turn made me blush. I took a deep breath knowing exactly what I wanted to ask. "Hey Wally?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me. "Yea Kuki?" he asked.

"Why are you dating Wendy?" and not me. I silently added in my head. Wally seemed to contemplate this for awhile. He absently twirled my hair in his finger. He spoke.

"Tell you the truth, I really don't know Kuki. I never really liked Wendy, but..." his voice trailed off not sure how to continue the sentence. I urged on.

"But what Wally?" I asked looking him in his beautiful sea green eyes that I must have fallen in love with in multiple occasions, this time being on of them.

"Promise not to laugh?" he asked.

"I won't laugh silly!" dang I sounded like a twelve year old, I was trying to change that, but I used it lot when I was a kid.

Wally laughed. "Ok., it's because I was never in love with Wendy. I was using her to make the person I like jealous." he said looking at me.

Jealous? Me? No why would Wally try to make me jealous, to him I was nothing but his best friend. I remembered something that Abby once told me.

"Kuki, Wally loves you. Abby is sure of it so why in the world are you dating Ace, when you know Wally hates his guts?" Abby questioned me.

I took a deep breath. "Because Abby, I'm trying to make HIM jealous, you see Abs I love Wally."

The memory faded.

"Kuki. Kuki!" Wally snapped his fingers and my eyes flew open.

"Huh oh sorry, Wally, I had a flashback." I told him, his eyes seemed to brighten at the fact I was getting my memory back.

"Did you get any answers to any questions you wanted to know?" he asked me.

I contemplated telling him, I decided on the half truth. "Yes, I found out why I was dating Ace in the first place, hey! that rhymed Ace and place." I laughed along with Wally.

"And why are you dating Ace Pratass?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. Tell him to make him jealous? No, I knew what to say. "I was trying to make someone jealous apparently." I said. I watched as his eyes changed, probably wondering who I was trying to make jealous.

Then before he could get out a word something happened.

Directors: Okay everyone that s a wrap!

Kuki&Wally: Wait what happened! *Everyone leaves stage K&W are still in center stage on a bed prob.* hey we are not finished yet! *The lights turn off and Kuki and Wally are left alone* Hey this so is not fair let us out!*Kuki and Wally turn towards camera which is still on* REVIEW! PLEASE WE WANT TO CONTINUE! You wouldn't leave two seventeen year old kids alone, especially with one who can't even remember the past five years if her life! *The camera's green light goes off.

Directors: can anyone guess what happens next? Review and tell us what ya think! The first person to correctly review the correct answer will win a prize! The prize is that we will read one of your stories and recommend it! So you know what to do! Click that little button down there! Quads out!

also special thanks to imasmurf93 and KNDnumbuh007 if it wasn't for there review this chapter wouldn't be up!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own KND or MoaTA

Okay guys the person to correctly log in and guess is KNDnumbuh007 so go read their FF Sick Angels or Hidden Talents for they are really good 3/4 fics! Now on with the story!

Previously on Memoirs

"And why are you dating Ace Pratass?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. Tell him to make him jealous? No, I knew what to say. "I was trying to make someone jealous apparently." I said. I watched as his eyes changed, probably wondering who I was trying to make jealous.

Then before he could get out a word something happened.

That something was a kiss. (Audience: YAY!)

I didn't realize it was happening. I remembered telling him I was trying to make someone jealous, but I didn't say who. Then the next thing I know Wally opened his mouth to same something, and well I just lunged for him.

He didn't pull away nor did I want him too. That was when I really hated my friends sometimes.

"Well this is nice and all but Abby really didn't want to see her two best friends making out on a bed with one of them half naked." came the unmistakable voice of Abby. We jumped apart.

"Gah! Abby don't you knock?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Abby would of if the door hadn't been wide open," she said walking in. "if ya two were gonna have a make out session or sex ya might want to close the door next time." she finished.

Me and Wally's face were bright red. Of course the door was to open, Ace just stormed out of here. Leaving me and Wally alone. God Abby wasn't gonna let me live it down.

"Don't get Abby wrong you two. Abby's glad you two finally kissed...now that Big Butt Britt(Try saying that five times fast) owes Abby five bucks." Abby said.

"So what brings ya over Abby?" asked Wally hoping to get her out if here as soon as possible, I couldn't blame him. And what about five bucks?

"Abby came over to see how Kuki was doing. She is Abby's best friend ya know." she said eyeing Kuki.

"Oh-um well I'm fine, I'm probably going to go to school tomorrow." I said hoping to get Abby out of my hair. Don't get me wrong; I love Abby like a sister but you don't just barge into your best friends room, even if the door IS open and break up a perfectly blissful make out session.

Abby smiled. "Well okay, Abby was just checking." she looked at her watch. "Oh well Abby's gotta go, Abby's has a date with Abby's boyfriend, Hoagie, Abby'll see ya guys tomorrow!" and with that Abby left the room.

Wally and I exchanged a glance. Then I remembered something. My eyes grew wide as I remembered.

Wally gave me a look. "Kooks. What's wrong?" he asked me. I couldn't bear to speak for what my tongue might release. I just sat there looking blank.

Director: That's a wrap!

K&W: WAIT WHAT!

Kuki: what did I say!

Abby: Abby cannot believe you made Abby do that! Oh *turns to Big Butt Britt* ya owe Abby five bucks. *Hold out hand*

Nigel: grumbling pulls out five dollar bill.

Abby: Thanks for da Lincoln, sugar.

Hoagie: Come on Abby we got a date.

Studio goes black.

W&K: WAIT WHAT ABOUT US!

Directors: okay reviews don't forget to review! Also check out KNDnumbuh007 fics Sick Angel and Hidden Talents!

Also we will not be on tomorrow. We are baby sitting our Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's(This is no joke and we hate Aunt Molly for being a HP fan) twin sons Fred and George(Lord help us!) (Red hair and everything!) so we will be wrapped up with the terrible twin toddlers. So if Beckah (our little sister) comes on then think the worst lol. Don't worry the worst it ever was is when Athena got a sprained ankle from tripping over George's Thomas the Train Car.

Well that's all so REVIEW! Oh and can anyone guess what Kuki remembered? The first person to LOG IN and review the correct answer will win a recommendation. Also if you like this story you'll love our other story Wallabee Reversed!

So dear readers, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own KND or Memoirs

We had a hard time getting this up. Its on our IPod but then something happened and it was deleted and we couldn't get it back. So yea, no one got the question correct, so no one won, which is tragic so on with the story!

Previously on Memoirs

Wally and I exchanged a glance. Then I remembered something. My eyes grew wide as I remembered.

Wally gave me a look. "Kooks. What's wrong?" he asked me. I couldn't bear to speak for what my tongue might release. I just sat there looking blank.

It was then that I remembered that Wally was dating Wendy Chang. I felt like a slut. I had kissed another girls man. But it didn't count did it? Wally didn't like Wendy.

"Kooks. Kooks. Kuki." Wally snapped his fingers. I jumped it was then that I noticed that Wally was waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm so sorry Wally, I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened I know your dating Wendy and all but-." Wally placed his pointer finger on my lips.

"Kuki it okay, I was gonna break up with Wendy anyway. She had a huge fit when I didn't leave your side Friday and Saturday." Wally said taking my hands in his. "I love you, Kuki."

I smiled. "I love you too, Wally." Wally kissed me.

"KIDS DINNER TIME!" yelled Mrs. Beatles making us jump apart. We laughed at our fumbling.

"Race ya downstairs Kooks!" shouted Wally as we ran out of my room and down the stairs.

When we got into the kitchen I saw her.

Sydney Beatles, she had blonde hair that was at shoulder length her bangs hiding her beautiful violet eyes. She looked at me "Sissy Kuki!" she smiled.

I forced a grin. This girl was at least two. My mind jumped to Mushi, I missed her.

Wally whispered in my ear. "She's been calling you that a while, it took some time to get used to bit it did, slowly but surely." I nodded my head and looked at the table surprised at what I saw on the table.

There was Onigiri(Rice balls) Yakisoba(noodles with bacon lettuce and other veggies, and for desert Mocha(it tastes like chocolate but it's not! Its like the exact opposite of chocolate, it's really addicting! Did you know 106 people died last year during Oshogatsu from eating Mocha? Lol it's true! Now back to the story!)

I smiled, as we started to eat. It felt like I was truly home.

After dinner I spoke to Mrs. Beatles.

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Beatles." I said.

"It was no problem Kuki, ever since you came we would have this on the last day of Oshogatsu, when me and John adopted you, we wanted their to be some piece of you to hold on to, and call me Sandy, you always had." Sandy said. I thanked her again and went to my room.

I laid in bed wondering if Wally would come tonight.

After a while I really had to pee. I got up and went to the bathroom running strait into Wally who was about to enter the shower and we fell down, me on top on Wally.

I quickly jumped up and turned around. "I am so sorry Wally, I didn't think you would be I'm here." I spoke sounding awkward,

"No it's my fault Kooks, we had a time schedule made when you moved in I forgot to tell you about it." Wally said. I heard him pull on some pants. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey its alright Kooks, no harm no foul, right?" he asked. I nodded weakly. "Hey look at me." he said and I slowly turned around, and came face to face with his beautiful sea green eyes.

"It's okay Kooks, there have been worse times than this one." Wally spoke and laughed.

I was curious, what could be worse than me running into a naked Wally? I voiced my thoughts.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well there was the time I walked in on you going to the bathroom.." that wasn't to bad, I thought. "while putting in a tampon." he finished. Oh god that must of been embarrassing! I thought. "Then there was the time I walked in on you taking a bath." Oh god I thought. I suddenly lost my urge to pee. I said sorry one more time and ran back to my room pulling out my sketchpad and pencil.

When I finished coloring I looked at what I drew, I couldn't help smiling. It was collage of Nigel, Hoagie, me, Wally, and Abby.

Nigel was standing behind the podium in our tree house, probably congratulating us on our latest mission.

Hoagie was looking at blue prints his pilot hat on and his google on his head.

There was me with my rainbow monkeys. I was smiling as I clutched my favorite one. It was the I am an Australian Surfing Rainbow Monkey. It had yellow hair and was orange.

Next was Wally. His feet were resting on a table in front of him, and his arms were crossed behind his head.

Then there was Abby, she had on her trademark red hat. Over her hat were her purple headphones. She was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

The whole picture in general made me smile. It made me long for those times, the times where we were young and didn't care about anything except for saving kids from adults and just having fun. A few lines from a song popped into my head.

To you, everything is funny,

You got nothing to regret.

And even though you want to,

Just try to never grow up. (Don't own Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up we thought it just fit right here.)

I hated having random songs pop into my head butt was a sign that my memory was coming back. Slowly but surely.

Directors: that's a warp!

Everyone:Yay!

Directors: now before you go review we have a question: Do you believe we are staying in character? You see we have Aspergers Syndrome and it's really hard for us to put us in others shoes. All four of us have it and we find it's better to write as a group. We ask this because we've been told we have a hard time staying in character. Anyway our day was semi-okay the twins popped us out. They are pranksters and they give us headaches- ALLOT of headaches lo, so review!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own KND or MoaTA

Buddy: Guys if your reading this sorry bout last chapter with the Wally and Kuki embarrassing moments. Like K&W I have my own room but my room is connected to the girls' through a bathroom and those embarrassing moments were our real life experiences. I'm sorry if they freaked you out, I was out with my girlfriend, Jamie, when I came home I saw the chapter. Once again I am sorry for my sisters actions, hopefully it won't happen again. *Glares at the girls.* Athena: Calm down Buddy, it's not our fault you don't follow the schedule, maybe you should knock on the door first. Buddy: I did knock. Morgan: Hits Buddy with a crowbar(A.K.A her hand) ENOUGH! on with the story.

Previously on Memoirs:

The whole picture in general made me smile. It made me long for those times, the times where we were young and didn't care about anything except for saving kids from adults and just having fun. A few lines from a song popped into my head.

To you, everything is funny,

You got nothing to regret.

And even though you want to,

Just try to never grow up. (Don't own Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up we thought it just fit right here.)

I hated having random songs pop into my head butt was a sign that my memory was coming back. Slowly but surely.

"Are you ready Kuki?" asked my mom.

"Yea mom I'm ready." I said I was in the backseat of my parents car. My parents were driving me to the freshman prom(our school does it it was the week of our birthday) I was wearing a green dress that went down to my knees with green two inch heels. My raven black hair was in a curly ponytail held in with a butterfly clip.

"Okay then let's get going." said my dad as we started driving. Mushi was at Sandy's house so it was just me and my parents.

I heard sirens, and being the curious Kuki I was, looked around to see what was going on. It wasn't until I looked back to the front when I saw the headlights of a car coming straight at us, when it all went black.

I remember hearing voices saying "Get them out." and "Your under arrest." I opened my eyes to see everyone crowded around the car that hit us. No one was paying attention to us! I looked around as best as I could. I spoke feebly "Help." but my voice seemed lost with the loud commotion of the voices that filled the air.

That was when I heard him. "KUKI!" it was Wally. I saw him run to the car, past the officers who were at the other car. He came to my side. "Kooks, oh my God." he turned toward the police officers. "OI, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE THESE PEOPLE ARE HURT TOO!" the police turned toward him as they saw us. The ran toward us, Wally was already helping me out of the car.

Then all went black.

I flung out of bed. I was breathing deeply and I was covered in sweat. I put a hand to my heart, it was beating wildly.

I looked at my alarm clock, which read 6:00. I had to get up for school(Lucky Kuki, we have to get up at 5:30...) I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where I was greeted by Wally, who was pouring milk into a bowl of Frosted Flakes(Dont own it).

"Hey Kooks, Frosted Flakes?" he asked holding up the box.

"Yea thanks." I said as I got out a bowl and spoon and poured myself the cereal and milk.

We ate in silence. We finished up at the same time, and went upstairs to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later(6:50) we were boarding the bus.

I sat next to Wally, all around I heard whispers.

"Isn't that Kuki?" asked one.

"Yea, did she like, lose her memory?" spoke another one.

"I heard Beatles saved her." another one said.

"Wally!" we snapped our heads at the voice. It was Wendy Chang, I groaned, great Wendy, the last person I wanted to see. "Come sit with me." she said beckoning to an empty seat next to her.

Wally shook his head, indicating he was staying put.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to sit next to a hoe who can't remember anything?" I bit my lip, that really hurt. I may be 17 but in my mind I'm 12 and I was picked on allot at that age. Though I didn't want to, I felt the tears start to trickle down my cheek and down the corner of my mouth.

Wally noticed right away, his eyes filled with worry, hate, sadness, and anger. He snapped to Wendy. "You have no fucking right to call her that, Wendy. I can't believe I ever fell for you-wait I never did! Kuki is one of the most important people in my life! It's over, I can't believe I ever went out with a vastly little slut like you!" Wally yelled. There was silence for all of two seconds then the entire bus erupted into cheers.

"About time there Wally!" said Patton.

"Yea Wally, finally." said Rachel.

"Looks like Wendy flew the coop." said Hoagie, there was silence. "Ya know, Wendy, Peter Pan, Wendy flew the coop as in Never Land." he looked around at the blank faces. "Never mind."

"Hey girl you okay?" asked Abby looking at Kuki, my face was buried in Wally side.

Wally rubbed my back. "Hey Kooks, it's alright, I promise you." I lifted my head up, Wally wiped a stray tear from my face and smiled.

Just then the bus stopped. I took a deep breath. School. This was going to be interesting.

We unloaded from the bus and walked into the school. I seemed utterly lost in the giant four story school, but thankfully all the freshman classes were on the first floor so I wouldn't be running up and down all day.

Then a song came to my mind.

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors

It's the morning of your very first day.

You say 'hi' to your friends you haven't seen in a while

And try to stay out of everyones way. (Dont own Fifteen Taylor Swift does.)

I smiled, maybe music did help me with my memories. I don't know, but I did relate to the song. It is technically my first day, though I knew I had been here more than once.

I saw people I knew in elementary school, they looked different butI knew it was them. I took another breath, preparing myself for the day ahead.

Director:Thats a wrap! Review and tell us what you think! Sorry for all the references to Taylor Swift, we really like her and see her as such a good role model unlike Hannah Bongtanna


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own KND or Memoirs

Heya! Sorry we've been in and out, our mom gave birth to the triplets yesterday(Christmas) and we've been cleaning up the house for mom and the three girls return home tomorrow (27th). So hope you enjoy! Also we saw operation interviews it was so cool, we pictured 363 totally wrong, we were like what..? We all had the same mental picture in our head lol.

Wally put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Kooks, we have the same schedule." he said as I closed my locker and headed to my first class which was math.

Upon entry I was greeted by stares an some of the things I heard earlier like:

"What's SHE doing here?"

"I thought she lost her memory."

"Just ignore them Kooks." whispered Wally in my ear. I nodded and took a seat next to Wally just as the bell rang.

By the time lunch rolled around I was done. I wanted my memory back. There were people who I was friends with when I was a kid that were not my friends anymore. There were people who were my friends now that I didn't remember. I waited in line to get some Bosco Sticks, which were and still are, my favorite lunch food. After I paid for my meal I retreated back to my table where Wally, Rachel, Nigel, Fanny, Patton, Abby, Hoagie were all ready seated.

"Hey Kuki, how're you feeling?" Rachel asked. I looked at her. She had let her hair grow from where it was chin length now went at least mid back.

I replied, surprisingly myself again with the maturity of my voice. "I'm fine, thanks, I love what you did with your hair." I said.

She blushed. "Oh thanks, I'm trying to grow it out so I can chop it off and donate it for kids with cancer. "(All four of us shaved our heads a couple of years ago, people got us girls confussed so we had to wear a name tag to school. Funniest thing in the world)

"That's so cool Rach!" I gushed.

"Yea she's cool like that." said Nigel putting an arm around her making Rachel blush a brilliant scarlet red. I looked at him he still wore the sunglasses and was still bald.

"So Kuki, any one givin ya a hard time can answer to me." said Fanny cracking her knuckles. I laughed.

"No not really, just teens being teens really." I replied.

Lunch flew by quickly and I was glad when my next class was Japanese.

When we entered Wally and I greeted Sensei Marai. "こにちわ せんせい まらい。(1)"

She replied. "こにちさ (2)"

We took our seats. And began the lesson, occasionally calling upon me to answer questions.

The rest of the day flew by and the next thing 'I knew I was climbing up the front porch steps after everything that day. I gone all wrong, I been trampled on.'(Don't own Our Song that belongs to Taylor Swift) once again random songs were popping into my already befuddled mind.

Me and Wally retreated to the kitchen where we completed our homework.

After homework and dinner Wally and I retreated to my room.

We sat on my bed just talking, which eventually led to a full fledge make out session, this time with the door closed. It was blissful but it had to end as it was time for us to sleep.

1: Good afternoon Sensei Marai

2: Good Afternoon/

Okay everyone! Review and make us happy!


	11. Chapter 11

We now own KND! Operation Interviews, that is, the episode is on our IPod, but we do not own own the KND, sorry to disappoint, important AN at bottom so please read!

Now on with the story!

I was sitting at a table, around me people were in line waiting to receive their morning meal.

I, on the other hand, was not really hungry so all I had was blueberry yogurt.

Then a women, about mid twenty's with chestnut color hair that hung in ringlets around her round face and warm hazelnut eyes that hid behind a pair of rectangular glasses walked over to my table. She was wearing all white, with a name tag that read 'Summer' when she came to me she spoke.

"Miss Beatles?" she asked in a bell like voice.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked politely.

"You have a visiter, sweetie." she said. She motioned me to follow her out to the visiting center.

"He's waiting in there." she said and retreated to help someone who had walked through the doors.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. It was painted yellow and around the room were a lot of chairs and sofa's. I scanned the room until I saw who was visiting me. I smiled.

"WALLY!" I yelled he smiled and held his arms open as I ran into them. He embraced me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much, Kooks." he mumbled into my hair. I smiled.

"I missed you too, Wally." I said. Even though I've only been at rehab for a week, it seemed like a lifetime to me.

I blinked my eyes open as the dream faded. I smiled, my memory was coming back, slowly but surely.

I walked down stairs and ate breakfast with Wally, as memories from last night flooded into my head. I smiled to my self.

After breakfast we retreated to our bedrooms to get dressed for school.

School was a repeat of yesterday. Me being the talk of the school, while my friends walked to classes with me.

The school day had finally ended and I was at my locker getting my things when a voice broke me out of my concentration.

"So Kuki, are you still auditioning for the play?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl with green eyes and blonde hair, I recognized her right away- she was one of the Delightful Children, also known as Sector Z, she seemed to sense my distress. She laughed.

"It's okay Kuki, when me and the rest of Sector Z turned 13 the Delightfulization broke and we returned back to normal. My name is Ashley if you don't remember(It is Ashley right?)."

"Oh." I sounded so stupid. "Yea I remember, school play?" I asked quizzically.

"Yea Romeo and Juliet, you sighed up to play Juliet, and since the...well...you know...accident we just wanted to make sure you were still going to audition." Ashley asked.

"Oh um well I guess I will, if I signed up and all." I said uneasily.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Tryouts are Friday after school in the auditorium wing." she said before walking of to her locker.

'Well that was weird' I thought to myself as I made my way to the busses and sat down next to Wally.

"Hey whats up?" Wally asked as I sat down.

"Nothing much," I said as I placed my book bag on my legs. "did you know about me signing up for the play?" I asked.

Wally replied. "You mentioned it, but that was the day you fell down the stairs, and you never gave me more info."

"Oh okay." I said. The rest of the ride home was in comfortable silence.

When we arrived home we did our homework, ate dinner, then went to bed.

It was hard for me to fall asleep that night, I don't know why, but call it intuition I knew something was going to happen, I could just feel the darkness surrounding me. I didn't know what it was, but i tried to compartmentalize, it worked and I was able to sleep, though my body stayed on red alert all through the night.

And Happy New Year to all of you readers so REVIEW! Now on to a more serous note. If you are 21(and if your one of those stupid teenagers (you know who you are!) please do not drink and drive tomorrow, if you've seen our profile our mom's BFF, Athena, was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was sober, the other person was not. So please think be you drink. We will post this after every chapter we post today and tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own KND or MoaTA

Previously on Memoirs:

It was hard for me to fall asleep that night, I don't know why, but call it intuition I knew something was going to happen, I could just feel the darkness surrounding me. I didn't know what it was, but i tried to compartmentalize, it worked and I was able to sleep, though my body stayed on red alert all through the night.

I woke up from from my sleep. I still had that feeling something was going to happen but I didn't know why. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Kooks, whats wrong?" I jumped but saw it was only Wally.

"Oh hey Wally, nothing, it's just I have a really weird feeling that something bad will happen today." I said.

Wally looked like he was contemplating something. He spoke. "You said the same thing when your parents died, I told you it was just nerves." said Wally.

"Oh..." I said trailing off.

"Come on Kooks, have a bagel, mom bought them yesterday for us." he said opening the bag if bagels and getting some cream cheese out of the fridge.

We ate in silence and got dressed. As I was brushing my hair there was a loud clap if thunder and it started to rain./

There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said. Wally entered he spoke.

"Mom said she'd drive us to school today so we don't have to wait for the bus, even though We can drive mom doesn't want us to drive to school." he said.

"Okay, I'm done let's go down stairs and wait for her." I said collecting my bookbag and an orange and green umbrella in the corner of my room.

Ten minutes later we arrived at school, the rain was pounding down hard. I opened my umbrella and Wally and I made a mad dash to the pavilion where the doors to the school was.

Once inside I packed up the umbrella and shook my head. I looked at Wally and we laughed.

The morning started out as any other morning. Classes, people looking at me, classes, lunch, people looking at me. It wasn't until my 6th period science class when something happened. Science was the only class I had without my friends.

You see Gallagher High School is a mile away from a prison(our school is) and we were in the middle of talking about Mitosis and Meiosis when the alarm rang.

The PA system went on and Mr. Yearly spoke in a voice that seemed to be forced, an eerily calm voice. "Teachers, students, we are under a red alert, please lock your doors and students if you are in the hall please go to the nearest class room, if you are in the bathroom close the doors now." then something happened that none of us thought would happen, as the principal was talking, giving directions to the teachers and students there was the unmistakable sound of a shot gun being heard in the hallway.

Teens around me screamed, I was only 12 no 17, but I was still a kid, I was freaking out.

"Calm down! Shhh come in guys quiet down and get to the designated safe spot in the class." said Mrs. Bolo. We quieted down right away and we made our way to the corner adjacent to the door. We sat there quietly, we barely breathed as we heard footsteps nearing the door.

Ohhhh a little twist from the book now is it? We didn't want to make it exactly like the book, it wasn't even following it, oh what will happen! U you'll just have to read to find out

And Happy New Year to all of you readers so REVIEW! Now on to a more serous note. If you are 21(and if your one of those stupid teenagers (you know who you are!) please do not drink and drive tomorrow, if you've seen our profile our mom's BFF, Athena, was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was sober, the other person was not. So please think be you drink. We will post this after every chapter we post today in her memory, she died 20 years ago today., she was a senior in high school, she was a straight A student and had received a scholarship to go to medical school. So think before you drink and you can save a life. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own KND or MoaTA/

Previously on Memoirs

"Calm down! Shhh come in guys quiet down and get to the designated safe spot in the class." said Mrs. Bolo. We quieted down right away and we made our way to the corner adjacent to the door. We sat there quietly, we barely breathed as we heard footsteps nearing the door.

We were all breathing quickly then a voice came. "Hey let me in!" I recognized the voice as Wally's. The teacher of course knew Wally's voice and quickly went to open the door for him. Our classroom was in the corner of the school, by the small green house and the up stairs outside hallway that was below the courtyard where kids could eat when it was warm.

I saw Wally rush in. He scanned the room and saw me. He slowly walked towards me and sat down next to me. "Hey you okay?" he asked me holding my hand. I nodded, I knew I should be braver than this I am, was, a KND operative, but I was never prepared for an attack like this, where a shooter was involved. I started to feel tears trek down my face and Wally only held me closer and tighter.

I heard someone whisper. "Wow she is such a baby, our little sister is tougher than her and she's seven!" I heard her friend's laugh and reply.

"Yea she's so weak she needs to have someone to hold her and make sure she doesn't cry."

Her friend laughed. I didn't know there names but I knew they were twins, but Wally sure did.

Wally's eyes lit with fire. He snapped.

"Oui Brooklyn, Iliana, shut your traps it's called lock down for a fucking reason!" Wally whispered back angrily at the two girls.

But then, as if on cue, there was another sound of a gunshot, I remember my self screaming and burrowing my face into Wally's chest. He held me close, his well toned arms wrapped protectively around my small, petite body.

I looked at the door, and I would of swore I saw a figure pass, but I thought it was just me. Oh how wrong I was.

Then the next thing I knew I saw a partial outline of a figure and then a shot was fired and broken glass was heard falling to the floor and I saw as a hand reached through the and unlocked the door.

The door slowly opened and I saw my first and not last look at the person who was holding a gun at my direction.

"Why?" I let out in a small whispher to the shooter, who only laughed and replied.

"You know why." the shooter said as they positioned the gun at me.

"Hey leave her alone!" I heard Wally say.

The shooter moved the gun slightly over so it was facing Wally. Then I heard and saw the most horrific thing in my life- a gun shot, Wally moving, and him being shot in the shoulder.

"WALLY!" I screamed as I held his form, his breathing labored. I quickly tore frabric from his shirt and wrapped it around the wound and applied pressure.

The shooter laughed. "How cute." and then the world went back as I heard a gunshot and a pain in my leg as I fell foreword, still applying pressure to Wally's wound.

Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Okay can anyone guess the shooter? So REVIEW! The first one to correctly log in an guess the shooter will win a recommendation for a KND story if you don't have a KND story it will go to the next person to review and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Our uncle, he's a police officer and he told us he arrested 12 people this morning for drunk driving, 5 of them teenagers. One of the teens caused anaccedient that involved one if our best friends who is now in a coma, so please don't drink and drive! We will post this after every chapter we post today, so you'll see it around.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own KND or MoaTA imasmurf93 got it right though they PMed it to us so go and read their fic Home Alone? It's really good and one of our faves. So now on with the story!

Oh and did anyone notice that last chapter was chapter 13 and it was the chapter that the most bad things happened in, we didn't even notice it until after we posted it lol.

Oh and this chapter will be very graphic and somewhat nasty because they will be a lot of blood so you can skip down to where it says 'she cracked open her blue eyes' so now enough chit chat! READ!

Previously on Memoirs:

The shooter moved the gun slightly over so it was facing Wally. Then I heard and saw the most horrific thing in my life- a gun shot, Wally moving, and him being shot in the shoulder.

"WALLY!" I screamed as I held his form, his breathing labored. I quickly tore frabric from his shirt and wrapped it around the wound and applied pressure.

The shooter laughed. "How cute." and then the world went back as I heard a gunshot and a pain in my leg as I fell foreword, still applying pressure to Wally's wound.

I couldn't believe what was happening. My sister, my little fifteen year old sister, had shot me and Wally.

"Hey come on kid, put the gun down." said Mr. Bolo, Mushi turned and shot him in the leg causing him to fall down, unconscious.

I heard other teens screaming some saying the line everyone says. "I'm to young to die." "Don't shoot me I'm pregnant." though usually when they said that they usually were not pregnant. Pregnant, my thoughts went straight to Clarissa, she was eight months pregnant with a girl. I looked over to my right and saw her against the wall, cradling her swollen tummy, I could see her lips moving, probably comforting her unborn daughter. A tear escaped from my eye as I imagined the fear and worry going Clare.

I looked at Mushi. What had gotten into her, she saw me staring and smiled.

I spoke. "Mushi, why, why are you doing this?"

She laughed and spoke. "Don't you know sister dear? Your the reason my life is miserable! Your the one who killed mom and dad! If it wasn't for you going to that stupid dance mom and dad would of never gotten killed! I was adopted and it was horrible! While you, you got adopted by a friends parent! You got adopted by your best friend and crush's mom! You probably had a friend with benefits too, you probably shared a bed." she continued to rant.

I yelled. "MUSHI! Cut it out! I don't know what happened! I can't remember past twelve! I'm an amnesiac. Mushi please, put the gun down and let's talk about this." I pleaded.

"No! The time for talking is over Kuki! I've had it with your perfectness, mom and dad always loved you more it was always Kuki this and Kuki that a Mushi why can't you be more like Kuki? Well ya know what! I have had it!" and then she did something I never would of thought she'd do, she pointed the gun at her head, I was about to tell her no, to put the gun down, but I was to slow, she pulled the trigger and I saw Mushi go limb and fall. I screamed and so did someone else. I looked over my shoulder and saw Clarissa on the floor clutching her stomach, upon a closer look I saw water, then it dawned on me. She had gone into labour.

I yelled at Brooklyn and Iliana. "Brooklyn apply pressure to Wally's wound, Iliana, take the remaining scraps of Wally's sweatshirt and go to Bolo, wrap it around the wound in his leg and apply pressure, GO!" I commanded and they did as they were told.

I crawled the few feet over to Clarissa, I looked around and spotted Ashley. "Ashley come here!" she did as she was told. "Hold her hand and keep her calm." I turned to the guys. "If you boys have a sweatshirt give it to me! And someone get me some scissors and if you have one a ruler!" I was handed five sweatshirts and a pair of scissors and a ruler and a blanket. "Girls! Form a circle around us and make sure the guys don't look." the girls did as they were told. I quickly got Clarissa out of her pants and underwear, I then put one of the sweatshirts under her.

I looked at the opening it was dilating fast. I looked at Clarissa and Ashley, who was trying to keep her calm, brushing her sweaty brown hair out of her face. I measured again it was at 10cm, she dilated I looked up and I spoke. "Clare, when you have another contraction I want you to push, okay?" she nodded her head and began to push, her screams seemed to reverberate around the classroom.

I began to see the head coming out I spoke. "Okay Clare, push gently and take some puffs of air through your mouth, you need to relax your muscles, we want to make sure her head comes out okay." she nodded and I began to see the head. I looked up. "Okay Clare, push when you get a contraction." I saw her face bunch up as she screamed, panting hard.

It seemed to take forever but I was right there holding the baby as she was pushed out.

The baby cried and I breathed out a sign of relief.

I held the umbilical cord and waited for it to stop pulsing, showing that the baby no longer needed it to survive. Using the scissors I cut the umbilical cord between the two clumps making sure to place a piece of a sweatshirt that I tore off, under it so that excess blood wouldn't get on the floor. Using a spare sweatshirt and a water bottle I cleaned the baby off as best I could. I then wrapped the new born girl in a sweatshirt, careful not to wrap her to tightly. I looked up at Clarissa, she had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily, Ashley was wiping her face with paper towels. I put the blanket around Clare's lower half it was long enough that it covered her knee's.

She cracked open her blue eyes and I smiled and spoke. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" I asked. She nodded her head and outstretched her arms as I placed the baby in her arms. Clarissa smiled and looked up at me.

"Thanks Kuki." I smiled.

"Your welcome." I heard claps I turned around and noticed my classmates clapping all except Brooklyn and Iliana, who were still applying pressure to Wally and Mr. Bolo. I looked at the clock and noticed Ashley and I had been helping Clare for a least a half hour.

I blushed as I smiled, then I remembered, my leg. I was too busy trying to help my friends, I didn't notice that my leg was still bleeding, I'd probably been infected with bacteria I spoke. "Does anyone have a sweatshirt?"

A boy I knew by the name of Conner, gave me his I wrapped it around my leg. I climbed up on the nearest chair, Ashley helped me.

A girl with red hair and brown eyes spoke. "We sent Joey down to the next teachers room, they should be calling an ambulance."

I nodded and replied. "What happened to Bolo's phone?"

She replied. "Mushi shot it when Hallie tried to get to it."

"Is Hallie alright?" I questioned.

A girl with blind hair and green eyes spoke. "Yea I'm fine, I hadn't gotten to it yet when she shot it."

I nodded I faced Brooklyn. "How's Wally, Brooklyn?" I questioned.

She replied. "The bleeding stopped about five minutes ago." she responded.

I nodded and turned to Iliana. "And how's Bolo?"

She replied. "He's good, bleeding stopped." I looked around at everyone. They were all alright.

Then Mrs. Pass came in. "Oh my God is everyone all right?" she asked in alarm not seeing Mushi, Mr. Bolo, Wally, and Clarissa.

"Yea." said Hallie.

"And it's all thanks to Kuki." said Conner.

Mrs. Pass had a quizzical look on her face.

Hallie spoke. "She stayed calm, told Brooklyn and Iliana to take care of Wally and Mr. Bolo when they were shot." Mrs. Pass' eyes went wide as she noticed Brooklyn next to Wally and Iliana next to Bolo. Hallie continued. "And then she and Ashley helped Clare who had gone into labour." Mrs. Pass' head snapped to the corner where Clare was holding a little bundle.

"Oh my..." she said, her eyes found me and she spoke. "You did all of this Kuki?" she questioned.

I blushed. "Yea, I knew what to do and so I acted with the skills I learned." she nodded. She was about to open her mouth but was stopped when paramedics arrived on the scene.

They put me, Wally, Bolo, and Clare on stretchers and carriers us to the ramp where we were loaded into the ambulance I laughed.

The paramedic looked at me funny. I spoke. "It's been a week since I was in an ambulance, I was in here Friday when I fell down the stairs, and now today because I got shot in the leg." I explained laughing. The paramedic shook her head a smile planted on her face.

Then I fell asleep. I swam in memories of my past.

Okay guys hoped you liked it! Vote on our poll of what you want us to write next concerning MoaTA! So go and review! And were not gonna post what we posted earlier, since it's late at night right now. And the Clarissa going into labour actually happened at our school, one if our friends went into labour in the middle of class, the guys never were the same lol, and us girls, since we were next to her had to calm her down till paramedics arrived. But we never did an actual birthing, we did however, learn about it.

Buddy: Are you serous! It was nasty! Us dudes were petrified. And we still have to watch that fucking birthing movie for school.

Girls: suck it up! All you boys do is stand there and on occasion faint, us girls actually have a baby pushing through a hole! Think about mom! She did it 10 times!

Oh and has anyone have had weird weather lately? Yesterday we had like a foot and a half of snow and today it melted in like the course of two hours, global warming man!

Anyway's REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own KND or MoaTA

Don't forget to vote on what you want us to do next!

I cracked open my eyes, arg I was in the hospital _ again_. I looked to my right and saw Wally in a cast that went from his shoulder to his wrist.

Then I remembered, I remembered everything! The accident, the foster care, my adoption, my name was Kuki Jin Sanban Beatles. I was dating Wally. I broke up with Ace. I was godmother of Sydney Hana Beatles and Wally was godfather. I was an ace volleyball player, had the best overhand serve. My spikes were deadly. I had failed down the stairs and lost my memory. My sister had shot me, my boyfriend, and my teacher. I had delivered Clarissa's baby girl. I took action when there was none.

I spoke. "Hey Wally."

He looked up. His face broke into smiles. "Kooks!" he said hugging me. "Oh the doc wanted me to tell you not to move the leg that was shot. Something about bone avulsion that could sever your femoral artery, which would cause you to bleed to death."

"And you remembered that?" I questioned.

"Well of course remember-oh wait- you don't remember, but I-" I finished the sentence.

"But you wanted to be a doctor." I said smiling.

He raised an eye brow. "How did you-" I finished the sentence.

"I remember, I remember everything Wally." I said./

"THAT'S GREAT KOOKS!" he exclaimed.

"Whats so great?" said a voice I looked towards the door and saw all my friends. Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Patton, And Ashley was there too. It was Abby who spoke.

"Hey guys, I remember!" I told them

"That's great!" exclaimed all my friends as they ran over too hug me.

"Hey watch the leg I really don't feel like having a bone avulsion that could sever my femoral artery, and bleed to death." my friends gave me funny looks but did as they were told. I turned to Ashley.

"How's Clarissa and her baby doing?" I questioned.

Ashley replied. "She's good I just came down here from visiting her."

"What did she name her daughter?" I asked curiously.

Ashely smiled. "Kuki Ashley Johnson. After the two people who helped her in a tough time." she said.

"She didn't have to do that." I said.

Ashley smiled. "I told her the same thing but it was already official." we laughed. I made a mental note to visit her if I could.

After about an hour everyone started to leave.

I had to stay in the hospital for a week. It wasn't my idea of a walk in the park but I didn't mind.

Clarissa had checked out of the hospital and had come to see me. I smiled as I remembered.

_I was laying in the hospital bed, reading Mixed Vegetables,(don't own it) when I heard a knock on my door. I closed the book an put it on the table next to me. I spoke. "Come in."_

I saw Clarissa walk in holding a car seat. She spoke. "Hey Kuki."

"Hey Clare, is this her?" I asked.

She nodded as she pulled up a chair and took baby Kuki out of her car seat.

"Aww she's so pretty, did she get bigger?" I asked she looked like she did get bigger from when I delivered her just a week ago.

"Yup, 8 pound 8 ounces 23 1/2 inches long(that was actually our measurements lol)."

"Wow long baby." I said.

"Yea Ashley told me about your leg, I'm guessing she told you that I named her Kuki Ashley?" she said.

"Yea she did, you didn't have to do that Clare." I said.

"No, no, I wanted to, that day might have been horrible, but it was the day I got my daughter." she said. /

We talked a little while longer until she had to leave. We said our goodbyes.

I smiled at the memory.

Then Doctor Lincoln came in. "Hey ya Kuki, your all ready to go, Wally will be here in a few minutes ." he said bringing over a wheelchair and having me sit in it. Wally came and wheeled me out of the hospital into the fresh Januarary air.

I was cleared to go to school the next day, though I had to be in a wheelchair for the next month.

Upon entering the school there were stares as Wally pushed me through the hallway./

Then there was clapping, when I would pass people they would begin to clap. I blushed. So this is high school. Well it was gonna be a long rest of senior year. I smiled to my self as I wheeled to first hour. Things were going to be different around here.

AND CUT! The End! So review! What story do you want next? Go and vote because this story is complete!


	16. Chapter 16 A BONUS CHAPTER!

Hi everyone this is a bonus chapter. We said to vote on what book to write next so we will be giving you the prompts. Even though Kuki's Diary already has a chapter up we will post it here anyways. After you read this go to our profile and vote on the story you want next!

**Prompt 1 Write about Kuki's rehab days and finish with the birth of Sydney Beatles.**

Chapter one:

Checking in

"Don't worry Kooks, I will always be there for you, you know that right?" said Wally.

I sighed. "I know Wally." I looked up into his eyes he smiled.

"I promise to visit every day Kooks, I promise you." he said as he enveloped me into a warm hug. I buried my face into his orange jacket, my arms encircling his torso, his cheek rested on the top of my head.

He pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow Kooks, okay?" he said staring into my eyes.

I nodded my head. "See ya, Wally." and with that Wally climbed into his car and drove away.

I turned around and stared at the building in front of me. Gallagher Rehabilitation Center. It was a big two story building, the place where I was to call home for six months. It looked more like a prison for criminals instead of where one would go to get help.

I took a deep breath and entered the building walking toward the front desk where a girl with brown hair and blue eyes greeted me with a smile that looked forced. I couldn't blame the chick I wouldn't want to do this, have to confront all the crazies and tell them about the program.

"Hi," she greeted. "Are you checking in or visiting?" she inquired.

"Checking in." I said.

"Name?" she asked as she pulled out a clipboard that had what looked like five names.

I spoke. "Kuki Jin Sanban Beatles."

The girl scanned the clipboard. "Ah yes right on time follow me." she said as I picked up my suitcase and followed her down the hallway. She spoke. "You'll be in room V34." she said. I giggled when I heard my room number. She continued. "There are a total of 26 halls, 12 halls on each level." she said as we climbed up a flight a stairs. She continued. "There are four wings that contain dorms, each wing contains three hallways and and 10 rooms. All you have to remember is hallway number 20, room 34." she continued to drone on about the building and I didn't pay much attention to her until she said roommate. _ Oh god!_ I thought. _ What if I'm stuck with some crazy psycho?_ Questions were running through my mind as we arrived at the door labeled V34. She handed me a key and told me to get settled in.

I put the key in the lock, turned it and when I entered I saw exactly who my room mate was.

Lizzy Devine.

** Okay next Promt is: Finish up our story Kuki's Diary which tells about Kuki's life before her memory loss.**

3/3/08

Today is my 13th birthday, I know I should be worrired about being decommissioned but I'm not, you see thanks to Rachel, a few selected people will be able to keep their memories, this list includes; me, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Lee, Sonya, Fanny, Rachel, and Patton. Today me and Wally are going to go out. Not out out but just out like two friends. But I do wish it was out out, you see Diary, I love Wally, I doodle 'Mrs Kuki Beatles' and I dream of possible children names, Like Yuki, Suki, Lili(Lily) and Willi(Willy) I know these are just normal teenage hormones but I can't help it. Wally's my best friend, and I love him. Well I must go Wally is downstairs waiting for me.

**Kuki and Wally's life after Kuki's memory loss.**

Chapter 1

A Graduation Present

"Kuki Jin Sanban Beatles." the speaker spoke and I stepped up to the platform to receive my medical degree stating I was certified to work in the field of forensic anthropology. I was handed my diploma and I walked off the stage but waited for my boyfriend to be called and as if on cue.

"Wallabee Jonathan Beatles." the speaker announced as Wally walked up to the platform, receiving his degree saying he was fit for surgery and to practice medicine. He walked down the stairs and I embraced him in a hug. It had been five years since senior year.

They always say that senior year is the year you get the most fun. But for me, it wasn't. On January 4th, 2013 I had fallen down a flight of stairs at Gallagher High school. The result; me loosing the past five years of my memory. But on the 11th everything changed. Our school had gone on lockdown because someone had gotten a gun inside the the school. That someone was my sister. She shit me in the leg, Wally in the shoulder, and my Science teacher, Mr. Bolo, who had been shot in the leg. Then things took a turn for the worse, one of my now best friends, Clarissa, had gone into labour. I had helped in giving birth to her daughter, while my friend Ashley, an ex-member of Sector Z as well as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, had kept her calm. Clarissa had named her daughter Kuki Ashley Johnson. A couple of months after that day, I was asked to be godmother, I accepted.

"Come on Kooks, we need to go, we have dinner reservations." said Wally after the speaker announced the class of 2018, and we all threw up our hats.

Wally and I walked out of the university and headed over to this italian restaurant call Linguini's(Don't own it, we just made it up) when we got there the waiter brought us to a secluded area of the restaurant, he gave us our menus and breadsticks and walked off. I sat down the menu I always got the same thing, lasagna, it was to die for.

I reached for a breadstick, but upon pulling one out there attaches to it was a diamond ring.

I looked at Wally who smiled he then took the ring and walked over to me, kneeling, he spoke. "Kuki, we've been best friends since kids, but I always lived you, when you had your amnesia, I was there for you every step of the way, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

My eyes were glistened over with tears I nodded my head. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." I spoke. He slid the ring onto my right hand's ring finger. And I was embraced in a passionet kiss by my fiancé.

**Wally's Point Of View of Memoris of a Teenage Amnesic Chapter 1: Injured**

"Heads, I win." I said as I looked at the coin me and my best friend/crush/adopted sister, Kuki, just flipped. "You have to go back inside and get our report." Kuki mumbled something incoherent but trudged up the stairs of Gallagher High anyways.

She had just reached the last step when she missed her footing and came toppling down.

"KUKI!" yelled I as i rushed toward my best friend, her head was bleeding I quickly got out my cell phone and dialed 911, within minutes an ambulance came and took Kuki on a stretcher and after much arguing I climbed in.

I sat next to Kuki and held her hand. "Come on Kooks, be strong Kooks." her eyes began to close as the nurse put on an oxygen mask. "Come on Kooks, I love you." I said, finally voicing what he felt for the Japanese girl.

"Boyfriend?" asked the nurse.

_ Boyfriend? Hah! I wish no, she was just my adopted sister, my best friend, and the person I l've loved since kindergarden I answered her._ "No, I've been her best friend since like kindergarten." I replied looking at Kuki as she closed her eyes.

**Kuki's life before the memory loss this is after the Rehab and she back in school**

I took a deep breath. "It's okay Kooks." said my best friend, crush, and adopted brother Wally Beatles.

I shook my head as I walked to my first class. Upon entry I heard whispers, news got around fast.

"What's she doing back?"

"Didn't she have a kid with Wally?"

"I heard she went to rehab because she had turned all emo."

"I heard she blamed herself for het parents death."

"I heard she tried to commit suicide but Wally stopped her and that's how that baby came to be."

I was quickly reaching my boiling point, then the bell rang and everyone quieted down as the teacher walked in, clearly wanting to be anywhere than here right now.

hope you all enjoyed also thank we would like to thank the following people for putting us on this story on their favorites list: DayDreamerSakura101,i masmurf93, J3NNA5AUR KNDnumbuh007 NiiniiXpuff Orange Flames - Jess Logan thanks guys it meand the world to us!


	17. A friendly reminder

**Don't own KND**

Hey everyone! Just a friendly reminder to make sure you vote for the story you want next! We want to make sure that everyone has a chance to vote so please vote!

Also anonymous review replies:

_Curlyque_

2011-01-04 . chapter 16

If they're brother and sister wouldn't it be wrong for them date let Alone get married? Thats just weird, you should probably put more thought in these

Kuki is _ADOPTED_ you are allowed to marrired your adopted sibling because you do not share a mother or father, for example our grandma's cousin is also her sister in law. How? Cousin marrired man. Man had brother who marrired grandma. It's legal. Another example is our grandpa's sister's granddaughter is dating our (same grandpa) grandpa's daughter's(our aunt) husband's(our uncle) younger brother. See though there in the same family it's perfectly legal to marry. Kuki is Japanese and Wally is Australian they share no blood. Kuki's parents were Genki and Kani Sanban, Wallys parents are Sandy and John Beatles. Kuki was given the last name Beatles because she was adopted.

****

Anyway that was the only anonymous review we got, Te rest if you should have gotten barely if you didnt please tell us, we try to make it a habit to resold to our reviewers. So don't forget to vote! We will probably take it down tomorrow an post the results in a new chapter in this story so you know what to expect. So don't forget to review! 


	18. You voted and here are the results!

Okay you guys! You voted and here are the results!

Finish up our story Kuki's Diary which tells about Kuki's life before her memory loss had 7 votes

Wally's Point Of View of Memoris of a Teenage Amnesic had 5 votes.

Write about Kuki's rehab days and finish with the birth of Sydney Beatles had 4 votes

Kuki and Wally's life after Kuki's memory loss had 3 votes

Kuki's life before the rehab had 2 votes

We are so glad we posted the reminder after that two more people voted! So there you have it! Kuki's Diary will be updated then Wally's POV of MoaTA, then it's Kuki's Rehab Days, K&W life after the memory loss, then the last book will be Kuki's life before rehab which will ultimately follow her Diary Entries up to the point she enters the rehab doors. So once again, thank you all so much for reading an reviewing this story! We didn't think it would get so popular!


End file.
